Tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo
by 7Lune
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre la relación padre e hijo entre Vegeta y Trunks... y los secretos que estos cómplices guardan.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde en la Corporación Cápsula, hacía un poco de frío ese día, pero nada que un bebé travieso de un año y meses no pueda soportar.

-¡Trunks! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Te dejé en tu cuna hace 5 minutos- Decía una madre preocupada- No tengo experiencia en esto, pero estoy segura de que no es normal. ¿Qué haré contigo, bebé? – Preguntaba mientras lo alzaba y besaba se mejilla- Vamos adentro, está por llover.

- ¡No! – Pronunció bien claro el pequeño Trunks.

- ¿Qué?

-¡No!- volvió a decir- ¡No! Papá- Con su mano señalaba el cielo- ¡Papá!

Bulma miró hacia arriba, creyendo que encontraría al mencionado allí, pero como era de esperarse no había nada. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza. Quedó observando las nubes grises que cubrían el firmamento, mientras lo recordaba. Hace casi una semana que se había ido, de nuevo. Desde que acabaron con Cell no era el mismo, ya no entrenaba, lo sabía porque se iba durante unos días y cuando regresaba su ropa estaba aún intacta. No comía ni la mitad de lo que normalmente comería, y a veces ni se tomaba la molestia de levantarse de la cama.

De no ser por Trunks que empezó a reír y aplaudir, no se hubiese percatado de las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer del cielo. Lo miró y sonrió.

-Mejor ya entramos, ¿no?- Dijo caminando hacia la casa.

Una vez adentro se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a alimentar a su bebé. Lo sentó en su sillita mientras ella preparaba su mamadera.

-Ma papa- decía contento mientras estiraba sus bracitos para tomar su leche.

- Que lindo eres- le decía mientras lo miraba y acariciaba su cabello lavanda- Te pareces tanto a tu padre. Un día te convertirás en un poderoso guerrero, en un súper sayiajin. Yo lo sé, y él también. Serás su orgullo, pero no aún, debes darle tiempo. Tuvo una infancia horrible, creció solo, sin familia ni amigos… destruyeron su planeta. ¿Entiendes? Lo hicieron explotar.

-¡Bum!- Habló Trunks

- Si, ¡papá bum!- dijo entre risas- que inteligente eres, ¡igual que tu hermosa madre!- mientras hacía poses y el pequeño la aplaudía.

-¿papá bum?- dijo dejando de aplaudir, con rostro preocupado- ¡no!

- No, papá está bien… bueno, no tan bien, él podría estar mejor. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él, pero shh…- le dijo con su dedo índice en sus labios- es un secreto.

Luego de que terminara diez botellas de leche, como todo buen niño se quedó en su corralito jugando con sus nuevos muñecos y autitos. Así continuó su día.

Llegada la noche su madre lo bañó y lo preparó para dormir, no sin antes llenar su pequeño estómago de alimentos.

-Muy bien, bebé, ahora a dormir- decía mientras lo cargaba hasta su cuna y lo acostaba.

Una fría brisa entró por la ventana que se encontraba entreabierta, en señal de que la lluvia seguiría toda la noche.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto Trunks

- No lo sé Trunks, espero que esté bien con esta lluvia. Creí que regresaría, pero no está aquí- dice triste- Ahora duerme, ¿si?- mientras le da un beso de buenas noches- descansa –Y sale de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Trunks se encontraba en sus dulces sueños mientras afuera una torrencial lluvia con truenos y relámpagos hacían temblar la tierra.

Un ruido lo despertó. Miró hacia todos lados y, entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir una silueta conocida. Se paro sosteniéndose de su cunita para no caer, y lo miró unos minutos.

-Tal vez no entiendas lo que te diré, porque eres un mocoso llorón- dijo parándose frente a su hijo- Escucha. Me iré. Pude crecer sin padre y tú también lo harás. Tendrás a tu madre y a todos los estúpidos - Acercó su cara, hasta que sus frentes chocaron- De igual manera no sería un buen padre… estarás a salvo sin mi- Pronunció con dolor, recordando aquél momento en el que su hijo del futuro murió por su culpa –Sin tu fracasado padre.

Se enderezó y le dio la espalda. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, y la mandíbula apretada. Trunks lo miraba sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Todo fue mi culpa. Estaba confiado en ser el más fuerte, pero sólo fui una molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevió el idiota de Kakaroto a sacrificarse? Mi rival tuvo el atrevimiento de salvarme y como si fuera poco un mocoso supero mis poderes, mientras me veían la cara de idiota al no poder hacer nada cuando mataron a mi hijo, mi sangre- Dijo impotente, cayendo de rodillas – Y no pude hacer nada- terminó, tapando su cara con sus manos.- Ódiame, será mejor así.

Se sentía miserable e impotente, se paró con la idea de retirarse de aquél lugar. Pero el sonido de un golpe lo hizo detenerse, se giró y vio a su pequeño hijo en el suelo, gateando hacia él.

-Papá- dijo el pequeño deteniéndose- ¡Pá! – Haciendo equilibrio para no caerse.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, y se acercó a paso lento hacia él. Lo miró a los ojos unos largos minutos, ambos sosteniendo la mirada. Luego se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y flexionando la otra para observarlo mejor.

-Repítelo.

-No.

-¿No?

-¡No! No- Gritó el bebé enojado, sin apartar la mirada aún.

-Eres un mocoso maleducado, no deberías hablarme así, soy tú…

-¡Papá!- terminó la oración el pequeño.

Él solo quedó observando a su hijo, un poco sorprendido. Vio sus rasgos, eran parecidos a los suyos… aún lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Es que tu nunca pierdes?- Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándolos con una mano.

Irse y nunca volver era su plan original… pero estaba considerando volver de vez en cuando para darle un entrenamiento adecuado al niño. ¡No! No podía arrepentirse ahora. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse de una vez por todas de allí, pero sintió algo, más bien una manito que intentaba descubrir su rostro.

De inmediato retiró su mano y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su hijo que, volvió a estirar su bracito para tocar el rostro de su padre, acariciando desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Papa papapa- hablaba en un susurro mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa.

Hubo segundos permitidos de debilidad, hasta que Vegeta consideró que era suficiente, y habló.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? Pues nadie le gana al príncipe de los sayiajin.- Dijo confundiendo un poco las cosas para que se orgullo no salga herido tras perder contra un bebé- Me quedaré, ¿oíste mocoso?

-¡Yo bebé!- Se quejo Trunks.

Pero de pronto se puso de cuclillas y su cara cambió y comenzó a ponerse roja. Bajó su mirada al suelo mientras su padre lo miraba extrañado ante los gestos de estar haciendo un esfuerzo terrible que se dibujaban en su carita.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a la normalidad y miró a su padre entre serio y preocupado. De repente el aire se puso espeso, como si un cadáver estuviese entre ellos.

-Pero qué demonios….- pronunció mientras su cara se descomponía, poniéndose pálido y tapando su nariz- ¡Trunks! Pero qué demonios te da de comer tu madre- A punto de vomitar.

-caca- dijo el bebé divertido, riendo a carcajadas por la cara de su padre.

- Maldición, niño. Me largo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo apoyándose en el marco- Por cierto, esto queda entre nosotros

Trunks rió y recordó a su madre poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras decía "es un secreto"

-Shh…- hizo una seña imitándola y siguió riendo.

Vegeta sintió nauseas de nuevo y abandonó la habitación, dejando al pequeño Trunks solo, fuera de su cuna y con su pañal cargado.

-¿Mamá?- Fue la última palabra que dijo mientras sus hermosos ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a hipar...

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es la primera vez que escribo, así que cualquier crítica que tengan… es bienvenida. Todo sea por mejorar. Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Cosa de hombres

Se sentía agotado, no había entrenado mucho, pero el calor era insoportable ese día. Decidió que era suficiente y apagó la cámara. Caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador que había allí y saco una lata de bebida energizante, mientras tomaba una toalla y se la colocaba alrededor del cuello.

Una vez terminada la bebida se dispuso a salir, estaba por encaminarse al interior de la casa pero cambió de rumbo a último momento, dirigiéndose a la enorme piscina para refrescarse un poco.

Se arrodillo en la orilla y metió sus manos para mojarse el rostro, su cabello y los brazos. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras masajeaba su nuca, que no se dio cuenta que el predador se aproximaba.

¡Clic!

-Apuesto Vegeta, pero que hermoso saliste en esta foto. ¡De seguro mis amigas querrán una copia!- Dijo poniendo zoom a la imagen.

-¡¿Qué usted qué?!- Pronunció alarmado- ¡Deme ese maldito celular!- Ordenó el príncipe.

-Oh, claro que te lo presto- contestó feliz, y se lo entregó.

Vegeta tomó el aparato y observó la foto: tenía una mano en su nuca mientras que la otra caía a un lado. Sus ojos estaban mirando un punto ciego delante de él y su cabeza ladeada levemente. Con una expresión seria que le daba un toque sensual, su torso descubierto dejando ver sus músculos, arrodillado al borde de una piscina con el sol sobre el, luciendo su piel bronceada y esas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello, recorriendo todo el costado de su cara hasta sus pectorales... Sí, era todo un sex symbol.

Sonrió y presionó "opciones", "eliminar". Y en la pantalla apareció "borrado"

-Hm… creo que se borró- Devolviendo el celular.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Hice una copia y la envié a la computadora central- Dijo su queridísima suegra.

Su rostro palideció… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A la computadora central de la Corporación? ¿Aquella a la que todos tenían acceso? Abrió sus ojos lo más que le fue posible y habló.

-¿A… la maquina principal?

-Si- Confirmó.

-¡¿A caso está loca?! ¡¿Es que quiere que la estúpida prensa se entere y me interrogue hasta morir?!- Contestó furioso.

-¡No! Yo no quiero que mueras- agitó sus manos en el aire en signo de preocupación

-¡Pues vaya y arréglelo!-Gritó

Y sin pronuncia más la Señora Brief se marchó mientras el solo la observaba irse.

Iba a retirarse también, pero se dio cuenta de que ella había olvidado una bandeja con dos refrescos y sus deliciosos pastelillos… y ya que estaba ahí, aprovecharía la ocasión.

Se recostó en una reposera, escogió un refresco y se relajó olvidando su gran problema. No notó que andaba una mosca por allí cerca sino hasta que esta se adueño del otro refresco, auto invitándose.

-Hola papá- dijo la mosca llamada Trunks, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño? Creí que tu madre te había dejado bien en claro que quería ver limpia tu habitación cuando regresara- medio regañó al infante.

- Pues, si que son complicadas las mujeres, ¿verdad? – dijo adoptado una pose madura.

El padre del niño giró su cabeza hacia él, observándolo sorprendido… jamás podría adivinar que pasaba por esa pequeña e inocente cabeza suya.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mujeres? Solo tienes cinco años- Contestó.

- Pero papá, si yo ya soy un hombre- Reclamó algo ofendido.

- ¿Ah sí?- Bromeó Vegeta- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde que tengo novia- Contestó simplemente- Novias, de hecho.

-¿Novias?- Arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, tengo tres novias- Mostrando tres dedos de su mano- Julie, Lumíz, y Daniele- las nombró.

- Ay que fastidio, ahora no se callará- comentó Vegeta para él mismo.

-Julie es bonita. Tiene ojos con el cielo, cabello como la noche, la gracia de un perro y huele a flores- Describió a la primera de sus tres mujeres.

-¿Un… perro? – Preguntó confundido, imaginando a la niña correr en cuatro patas y con la lengua afuera.

- Si, los perro me hacen reír- Dijo inocente al mismo tiempo que reía por recordar a uno.

Hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de su refresco, y continuó.

-Luego está Lumíz. Ella es la más bonita de todas. Sus ojos son hermosos, color… rojo, igual que el césped…

-El césped, niño, es verde- Lo corrigió.

-¡Si, eso! Da igual- Retomando el relato- verde, como el hombre verdura- Haciendo mención a Piccolo- Su cabello es marrón y huele a chicle, como el de mamá. Ella siempre juega conmigo y me convida caramelos…. ¡también chocolates! Por eso es mi favorita.

-¿Tu favorita?- Rió divertido- ¿Y qué hay de la otra?- Preguntó entretenido.

-Daniele- Nombró- Ella… ella es mala, fea y no me convida chocolates… solo me gustaba porque era diferente a las demás. Pero ya no importa, ella dijo que no quería ser mas mi novia- Recordó y fingió deprimirse.

-¿Porqué? – Siguiéndole el juego. Inconscientemente, claro.

- Porque se enteró que yo tenía más novias- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ella se enojó y me gritó, por poco me pega- rió- Pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa, porque estaba bien loca. Además ella también era novia de Goten, y a mí no me gusta compartir mis mujeres. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Pregunto decepcionado.

Vegeta lo miró aguantando una carcajada. ¿Cómo era posible que se le ocurriese tal cosa? "maldición, este niño me está aflojando" pensó y se recompuso, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el indiferente y desinteresado.

-Hmp.

-Así que Goten sólo tiene a Daniele… pobre Goten- dijo Trunks. Cambió de postura repentinamente a una pensativa que duró unos segundos.

"De seguro está planeando algo maléfico en su cabeza demoníaca" pensó Vegeta, preguntándose si debía temer por su vida o no.

-Oye papá- Llamó su atención- ¿y tu cuantas novias tuviste?

-…

Silencio.

-Hmp.… Trunks vete a ordenar tu habitación- cambió de tema.

-Pero papá, te hice una pregunta...

-¡Ahora mocoso!

-Pero…- y una mirada de su padre fue todo lo que necesitó para irse sin chistar- ya…- dijo encaminándose a la casa.

Vegeta esperó a que Trunks se alejara lo suficiente para luego empezar a caminar en la misma dirección. Una vez dentro, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba entrando cuando gritos de la entrada principal se oyeron, y curioso fue a echar un vistazo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta legar a la puerta que daba al recibidor, tomó el picaporte en el mismo instante que su suegra aparecía en escena.

-Apuesto Vegeta, yo que tu no abr.…-Se apresuró a comunicar la madre de su mujer.

Demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta y miles de flash lo cegaron, y se vio rodeado de gritos y voces chillonas. Entre tanto escándalo solo pudo distinguir "te amo", "cásate conmigo" y miles de vulgaridades más, incluyendo carteles, fotos… ¡¿Fotos?! Si, era su foto. Aquella foto que su tan adorada suegra le había tomado y mandado a la máquina principal.

Cerró la puerta de inmediato, dispuesto a matarla. Pero al darse vuelta, en su lugar, encontró a cierta personita…

-Guau…- articuló mostrando sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡A tu habitación, mocoso!

-¿Mamá lo sabe?- pregunto el pequeño, creyendo que todas esas eran las novias de su papá.

- Demonios, ¿a caso crees que le hablo a la pared? Te di una orden, Trunks-dijo fastidiado.

-Es que… ¿En serio? ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!- dijo aún sin creerlo, pero se cubrió la boca con sus manos al ver la cara de disgusto de su padre - lo siento, ya voy- bajando la cabeza.

Se dirigió a las escaleras ante la dura mirada de Vegeta. Pero subió cuatro escalones y se detuvo, volteó y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Oye papá… ya no tienes que hacerte conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a la agradable tarde que pasaron juntos- Descuida, no diré nada si tu tampoco lo haces- comento sonriente- Ese podría ser nuestro gran secreto.

Y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando al príncipe solo, con un gran problema allí afuera… y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que les encante la historia y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también. Ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien recibida… Me llenan de felicidad :´)


	3. Chapter 3

Un padre ejemplar

Estaba furioso. Estaba muy furioso. Cómo se atrevía esa maldita mujer a descomponer su cámara de gravedad por "no pasar tiempo con Trunks", repitió en su mente burlándola. Y como si eso fuera poco irritante, lo amenazó también con no darle de comer y echarlo de SU casa.

El día anterior habían tenido una de sus peleas. Recordó cómo comenzó el pleito, era de noche y estaban por dormir.

...

_A penas el príncipe tocó la cama y se escuchó un lloriqueo, dio un bufido, fastidiado y miró a su mujer._

_-¡Ay no!- Se quejó ella._

_-Ese maldito niño me tiene cansado, juro que lo mataré si vuelve a llorar- Dijo en tono amenazador._

_-Es tu hijo- contestó ya molesta._

_-Gracias por recordármelo- Contestó irónico._

_-Es un bebé, idiota. _

_- ¡Y ni tú aguantas el llanto de ese endemoniado hijo tuyo! Es irritante, adivina a quien me recuerda- De nuevo siendo irónico- Si eres una genio, no entiendo como no se te ocurrió ponerle un interruptor de apagado._

_-¿Hijo mío? Maldición, tiene tu sangre también… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Vegeta?- Dijo gritando histéricamente, mientras observaba a un confundido príncipe que la miraba con una ceja levantada- ¡No pongas esa cara de idiota! ¡DEMONIOS! Te estoy hablando de que eres su padre también, podrías pasar más tiempo con él… no lo sé, cambiarle los pañales, jugar o… ¡entrenarlo al menos! ¡Ser un padre con todas las letras, no solo serlo porque te acostaste con su madre y contribuiste a su creación, mono estúpido y pulgoso! Criarlo, educarlo, enseñarle cosas. Está en una etapa en dónde aprende a hablar, ¡podrías ser parte de su formación! Tus inservibles modales de príncipe encantador- dijo irónica- ¡Y si soy una genio con todas las letras!- terminó fuera de sí._

_Un minuto de silencio, con una mirada confundida y descolocada de Vegeta y una reflejando fuego de ella._

_-¡No te quedes callado mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro!- Dijo apretando su mandíbula-¡te odio maldito imbécil insensible! ¿Cómo puedes despreciar a tu propio hijo…- dijo comenzando a llorar, descolocando aún mas a Vegeta- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo desprecias a los que más te aman?_

_El príncipe frunció los labios y entrecerró sus ojos, analizando la situación. Él no había dicho nada fuera de lo común, solo fue un comentario… normal, por parte suya. Primero actuó normal, luego se molestó, luego se puso furiosa, lloro… solo faltaba que riera, entonces…_

_-¡Pero de qué me sorprendo!- añadió secándose las lagrimas, ahora riendo confusa._

_¡Listo! ¡Lo tenía!_

_-¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora?- dijo y una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó su rostro- ¿Estas en tus días, Bulma?- Rió._

_Bulma lo miró directo a los ojos, con la cara desencajada por lo que acababa de escuchar. De a poco su rostro se fue transformando a uno cada vez más sínico, parecía una psicópata._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto simulando tranquilidad y dulzura._

_- Estas menstrúan…_

_Y no pudo terminar su frase porque un florero pasó volando por al lado de su cabeza, seguido por una lámpara, un jarrón y un zapato peligroso que se clavó en la pared, justo detrás de él._

_-Maldición mujer, ¿estás loca?- dijo levantándose de la cama._

_-¡No! No estoy loca, ¡estoy menstruando!- respiró agitadamente mientras se acercaba hacia Vegeta- Te arrepentirás- le susurró._

_- Sigue llorando…- contestó para que se largara de una vez y lo dejara dormir en paz._

_-¡Trunks!- dijo recordando y saliendo del lugar._

_..._

Y así fue como sucedió, luego se levantó a la mañana siguiente para ir a entrenar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su cámara de gravedad no funcionaba. Echó un vistazo y solo encontró cables cortados con una nota que decía algo así como "Maldito sayiajin, esto es solo una advertencia de lo que puede pasar. Me fui y Trunks quedó con mamá, espero que no hayas olvidado la charla de ayer… a menos que quieras morir de hambre"

Y ahí estaba ahora. Sentado viendo la televisión luego de un entrenamiento leve al aire libre. Miró la hora y se percató de que faltaba poco para que estuviera lista la comida, así que apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando llegó vio que allí se encontraban sus suegros y el pequeño angelito. Indiferente tomó asiento y esperó.

-Apuesto Vegeta, te serviré la cena- dijo colocando kilos de comida a su alrededor- Y no olvides comerte todo, así estarás fuerte y más guapo aún- sonrió.

El príncipe le dedico una mirada fría "¿más guapo? Pero si ya he alcanzado la perfección" pensó mientras aspiraba todo lo que había en la mesa.

-Por cierto, tenemos una importante reunión ahora muchacho- dijo el Dr. Brief llamando su atención.

-Joven Vegeta, tu cuidaras de Trunks, ¡pero o te preocupes! Deje todo lo que necesitas allí- Señalando dónde- Solo serán unas horas, Bulmita llegará por la noche- Informó caminando hacia la puerta apresuradamente- ¡Adiós!- Y desaparecieron como insectos.

Vegeta quedo mirando por donde se habían ido, aún sin reaccionar.

-Papá aba- lo sacó del transe.

Vegeta miró hacia su costado y vio a su hijo, con sus manos llenas de… quién sabe qué al igual que su cara y toda la mesa hasta donde alcanzaba llena de puré. Estaba mirándolo, como si estuviese esperando algo de él.

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto.

-Aba- repitió- ¡aba!

¿Aba? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? pensó Vegeta sin entender. Pero el pequeño se percato de eso, así que tomó su vasito con dibujos de dinosaurios y lo golpeó repetidas veces en la mesa.

-¿Agua?- preguntó a lo que recibió un cabeceo del niño, dando a entender que eso era- Pues sírvete, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu sirviente?

- Aba, ¡aba!- comenzó a hacer berrinche, exigiendo agua.

-¡ya, ya! Pero cierra la boca- dijo tomando asqueado el vaso lleno de comida masticada para servirle agua.

Una vez que el hermoso bebé tuvo su agua, tomó la mitad y vertió lo que quedaba sobre su plato, haciendo una sopa de carne con puré. Ante tal espectáculo, el pulcro príncipe solo atinó a tapar su boca con una mano, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por las nauseas.

Trunks comió normalmente, ajeno a la reacción de su padre. Metió su manito en el plato tomando algo de allí para dirigírselo a la boca, pero en medio camino se sintió observado. Su mirada se encontró con la de Vegeta que no le quitaba la vista de encima. El bebé dedujo que lo miraba porque tenía algo y extendiendo su brazo hacia él, ofreciéndole un poco de su comida.

De manera lenta, Vegeta movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro negando, mientras mantenía una expresión sufrida en su rostro. El pequeño siguió comiendo ante la atenta mirada de su padre, ofreciéndole de vez en cuando por si se había arrepentido de rechazar su comida, hasta que acabó todo.

-¡N má!- Dijo Trunks en un intento de "No hay más".

Muy asqueado el príncipe se levantó de la mesa y guardó toda la comida que había sobrado, no había comido todo ya que se le fue el apetito. Llamó a unos robots para que recogieran los platos sucios y salió de la cocina.

Hizo cinco pasos y lo detuvo un lloriqueo. Iba a seguir caminando, pero algo le impedía alejarse dejándolo allí. Rodó los ojos y volvió, tomó al niño de la remera teniendo cuidando de no tocar nada pegajoso y lo llevó directo al baño.

Abrió el grifo y metió al niño con ropa y todo, dejándolo en la bañera hasta que sus deditos se arrugaron.

-Tu madre es una perra, actúa como una idiota inmadura- dijo enojado mientras sacaba al bebé del agua y le quitaba la ropa para que no ensuciara nada, es un maniático del orden.

Le colocó una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un débil humano, entonces lo dejó en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y sin decir nada salió hasta su habitación.

Entre pasitos y gateo Trunks llegó donde su padre, quien le dejó a su lado su ropita. Miró las prendas y tomó una, luego miró a su padre y le extendió aquella que había tomado.

-Ni lo creas, mocoso. No actuaré como un patético humano, póntela tu mismo o anda desnudo- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y encendía la TV.

-¡No, yo bebé! – contestó. Pero al no recibir respuesta se quedó callado.

Se acercó a la cama con un pantalón en su mano y se lo tiró a Vegeta, quién lo observo con el seño fruncido.

-Palóm- dijo el adorable diablillo.

-Dime una razón para vestirte- le dijo tranquilo. Pero ante el silencio y la mirada "tímida" de su hijo mientras se baboseaba la manito, habló triunfante- Como supuse-sonrió- La irresponsable de tu madre te abandonó, niño, es una…

-¡Peia!- Gritó Trunks.

Lo sorprendió, en realidad no era esa palabra la que quería decir, pero _perra _no quedaba nada mal. Recordó lo que había dicho Bulma _"Está en una etapa en dónde aprende a hablar, ¡podrías ser parte de su formación!"_

-Exacto… buen mocoso- Dijo sonriendo.

Ella le había dicho que enseñarle, y eso es exactamente lo que haría. ¡Qué buen padre! Pensó.

-Trunks, haremos un trato…- dijo subiendo a su hijo a la cama, mientras le explicaba el plan.

* * *

Bajó de la nave agotada, la encapsuló y se dirigió a la casa. Cuando entró todo estaba en silencio, fue directo a la sala, preguntándose qué había sido de su pequeño el día de hoy. Cruzó la puerta preocupada por tanto silencio y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su marido acostado en un sillón, y a su hijo en otro. Ambos desconectados a la realidad, viendo una película de acción.

-Ya llegué- dijo caminando y parándose a un lado de ellos- ¡Ya llegué!- volvió a decir más fuerte ya que no había recibido respuesta.

-Shh- silenció Trunks.

-Vegeta, com…

-Silencio, mujer- contestó sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Ya estaba exasperándose, ni siquiera voltearon a mirarla, solo la ignoraron como si fuese invisible. Sin rendirse, insistió una vez más.

-Mi pequeño, ¿extrañaste a mamá?- dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

- ¡Mamá no!- dijo en tono de reproche por no dejarlo ver la película en paz.

Respiró profundo una vez, dos veces… contó hasta diez, cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y comentó.

-Les prepararé algo- en tono feliz.

Unos minutos después la mesita delante de los príncipes estaba repleta de comida, pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

-Vegeta… te arreglaré la cámara de gravedad mañana-Dijo recibiendo una mirada como respuesta- Entiendo que estés enojado, tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano…no eres un mono pulgoso, yo solo me dejé llevar por la furia y..

-¡Maia!- interrumpió su bebé.

-¡Trunks! No me llames así, yo no soy mala- Dijo preocupada sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

-No- pronunció con el rostro serio al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de su madre y se bajaba del sillón, sentándose en el suelo al lado del sofá donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿Qué?- Dijo mirándolos.

-Nete, ¡nete maia! Papá no- gritó el niño en un intento de "vete".

-Lo siento, perdón. A los dos. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo entendiendo la situación.

Los observó, eran tan iguales, idénticos. Padre e hijo, sentados con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Oigan...

-Vete-comunicó el príncipe. Repitiendo las palabras de su pequeño.

"¡Es el colmo!" pensó Bulma, mientras la rabia la invadía. Sin decir palabra, se levantó y caminó escaleras arriba.

-Bulma- llamó Vegeta y ella se detuvo- tal vez te perdone mañana, pero hoy dormirás en el sofá, mujer- comentó en tono burlesco mientras oía los pasos alejarse.

Una vez solos, los conspiradores se miraron y Trunks le sonrió. Se trepó al sofá de su padre, sentándose a su lado, y con su pícara sonrisa cerró los puños poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Sé que te prometí luchar y lo haré. Ahora come- ordenó Vegeta- Para estar fuerte y guapo - dijo para él mismo recordando las palabras de su despistada suegra.

-Papá-lo llamó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

- tatat tatetatiata- pronunció en idioma bebé.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con cara de no entender nada.

- ¡Aba isón!- dijo enojado golpeando un almohadón enfurecido, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta del príncipe, quien orgulloso de su hijo le sirvió un vaso de agua.

"¡Agua maldición!"

-Endemoniado mocoso, fue un placer hacer un trato conmigo ¿verdad?- fue su última palabra antes de que comenzaran a engullir.

* * *

**_Antes que nada ¡gracias por los reviews! No saben cuanto me hicieron reír cuando los leí(?) Les juro, me causó tanta gracia imaginarlas a todas babeando por la foto del nuevo sex symbol del planeta Tierra... jajaja pero no las culpo e.e_**

**_Ando con poco tiempo, asi que... espero que les haya gustado el cap. y, por supuesto, muchisimas gracias gracias por leer. Ahora si me despido, ¡un beso grande y hasta la próxima!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo complicado

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el susto, estiró la mano buscando a su mujer quien yacía dormida a su lado. La sacudió un poco para despertarla, ¡Pero qué diablos! Dormía como un tronco. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse e intentó de nuevo.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHH- Se escuchó el mismo grito que hace algunos segundos lo había despertado- NOOOO PAPAAAA- lloriqueaba Trunks desde otra habitación, gritando desaforado.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, su piel se erizó al escuchar que lo llamaba desesperado. Se sentó en la cama preocupado, iba a despertar a Bulma para que vaya a ver al mocoso, pero esta habló anticipándose.

-Te llama a ti, no a mí- contestó con voz de dormida.

Una pelea no ayudaría ahora, por lo que se puso de pié en silencio, escuchando los gritos de su único hijo de fondo. Tan rápido como pudo llegó a su habitación, sintió como el ki del niño se elevaba cada vez más, y sin perder más tiempo entró.

Tanteó la pared buscando el interruptor en medio de la oscuridad, lo presionó y al instante las luces se encendieron. Trunks estaba sentado en su cama gritando a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas surcando su rostro, tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza apretando las sábanas.

-Trunks -lo llamó mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo tomaba por los hombros- ¡Trunks! ¡Trunks!- repitió subiendo más el tono de voz a la vez que lo sacudía un poco para que reaccionara.

El niño abrió los ojos y observó a su padre, aún llorando. Su agarre se aflojó un poco.

-Tranquilo, niño. Sólo fue una pesadilla- dijo tomando con sus manos la cara de su hijo para mirarlo fijo- Trunks…

Ni bien pudo terminar de hablar, Trunks se abalanzó sobre él enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

-Papá- pronunció entre llanto- Papá estas bien.

De manera automática el príncipe dio unas palmadas de aliento al pequeño, sintiéndose raro por mostrar "debilidad", pero él no iba a dejar solo a su hijo.

-Te dije que fue una pesadilla- contestó.

Últimamente Trunks había estado teniendo pesadillas con Majin Buu, y Vegeta había aprendido que gritándole para que se calmara no mejoraba las cosas, sino todo lo contrario. Así que Bulma se había tomado la molestia de darle unas clases de paternidad.

Dejó que se desahogue, y una vez que estuvo más calmado lo separó de él. Lo observó unos minutos, lucía exhausto.

-¿Ya me puedo largar, mocoso?- preguntó, pero no con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, sino uno más suave.

-No- dijo tomándole la mano y suspirando repetidas veces- Papá tengo miedo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Soñé que Majin Buu te asesinaba, y yo no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo- pronunció con la voz quebrada, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Él se limitó a observarlo con una expresión preocupada. Tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar solo a su hijo. Al terminar el infierno de Majin Buu, lo que más le preocupaba era las marcas que esto podría dejar en el niño, era verdad que él a su edad pasó por mil cosas peores, pero no se podía comparar con Trunks porque jamás dejaría que algo así le suceda. Y ahora está sufriendo por su culpa, con un trauma emocional que no se borrará.

Recordó cuando se sacrificó, se había despedido con un abrazo expresándole lo importante que era para él. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta cuánto amaba a su hijo, que daría lo que fuera por que él esté bien. Incluso daría su propia vida porque lo apreciaba más que a cualquier cosa en ese mundo, lo tenía en la cima. Él fue por lo que se quedó en la Tierra, por él volvió a entrenar, por él y por Bulma jamás volvió a caer de nuevo. Ellos dos supieron opacar el dolor y todo el sufrimiento que sintió durante tantos años. Al diablo el orgullo, no quería ver llorar a Trunks en lo que le restaba de vida.

Lo tomaría como una segunda oportunidad para ser mejor padre, en realidad ya era un buen padre (a su manera) pero ahora sería el mejor, pensó.

Se acomodó hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldar de la cama, tomó a Trunks y lo acostó a su lado. Éste se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre mientras sentía como le acariciaba sus violáceos cabellos.

-Lo siento, Trunks- habló mirando un punto incierto delante de él.

-Promételo-suspiró profundo tratando de calmarse- Promete que nunca me dejarás solo.

-Te lo juro- dijo al mismo tiempo que su cara cambiaba a una de desconfianza- Aquí no hay cámaras, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando las esquinas.

-¡Papá!- reclamó entre enojado y divertido por la cara de maniático de su padre.

-¿Si hay? maldición- dijo alarmado.

-¡No!- Dijo Trunks riendo.

-¿De qué diablos te estás riendo, mocoso? ¿Te parece gracioso? Hmp.- ofendido se cruzó de brazos en el lugar.

-Lo siento, papá- habló mirando un punto incierto delante de él.

-Júramelo- suspiró profundo tratando de calmarse- Jura que nunca dirás nada.

-Te lo prometo- terminó el pequeño y volvió a reír.

-Bien, me largo de aquí- informó e intentó pararse.

-No, quédate hasta que yo me duerma- poniendo cara de perrito mojado mientras tomaba su mano y la sostenía con firmeza- ¿Sabes, papá? Tu eres el mejor…eres fuerte, inteligente, eres un héroe…

-Te faltó guapo- acotó, haciendo reír a Trunks.

En realidad no sabía por qué su hijo reía, él lo dijo en serio. Aunque inconscientemente, lo único que buscaba era hacer sentir mejor al niño.

-Pero mejor que todo eso…- retomó el adorable mocoso- tu eres mi papá.

-Que afortunado eres. Debe ser un honor para ti que yo sea tu padre- comentó- Ahora duérmete o te haré dormir-dijo dando por finalizada la charla.

El orgulloso y arrogante príncipe de la raza de guerreros más fuertes del universo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente…

-Vegeta, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? No regresaste a la habitación- preguntó Bulma, queriendo quebrantar su orgullo.

-Entrenando.

- Humm… qué obsesivo…

* * *

**_Les prometo que el próximo cap va a ser más largo. No sé porqué este me salió así._._**

**_Me hacen tan feliz sus reviews *-* Tienen razón, el capitulo anterior fue muy vengativo y malicioso… ¡pero bueno! De alguien tenía que aprender Trunks, ¿no? Los amo:B Además es tan lindo ver a Vegeta convertido en padre jaja._**

**_Bueno, ahora si me voy despidiendo, saludo a todos y dejen review(?)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaque mate limpio

-Y entonces el zombi mordió a la abuela, y luego la abuela se hizo zombi y mordió al abuelo, y todos estábamos perdidos porque el abuelo era el único que conocía la fórmula para volver a todos humanos, entonces mamá y tú dijeron que todo estaba perdido, y en ese momento un ejército de zombis súper apestosos invadió la casa, yo corrí muy rápido y me oculté en el armario pero un zombi me encontró y cuando iba a morderme tu apareciste y le dijiste al zombi "INSECTO" – terminó emocionado, con brillo en sus ojos- Pero te mordió.

-Bien, ya duérmete- ordeno descolocado mientras en su mente se preguntaba: ¿Cómo pudo morderlo tan fácil a él, el príncipe de su raza? ¿Tan débil lo ve Trunks para soñarlo así? ¿Trunks cree que es débil? ¿Por qué no lo soñó como el héroe? ¿A caso no siente orgullo por él?

- Bueno, pero una última pregunta -pidió con sus enormes ojitos- ¿cuándo vuelve mamá? Es solo un contrato que debe firmar, ¿verdad? Mañana volverá.

-5 días- contestó cortante, dándole la espalda para dormir. Se había vuelto una costumbre que Trunks durmiera con él cuando Bulma se ausentaba por motivos empresariales.

-¿Porqué? –dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Vegeta para que lo mirara.

-Porque debe hacer muchas cosas.

-Ah…- comprendió- ¿Qué cosas importantes debe hacer?-volvió a peguntar.

-Viajar, llegar, gastar dinero, bañarse, cambiarse, perfumarse, maquillarse, asistir a reuniones, ser amable, seducir hombres, ajustar números, firmar contratos, gastar dinero, comprar ropa, accesorios, perfumes, maquillaje, mas ropa, vestidos, zapatos, tomar vacaciones de 3 días, seguir gastando dinero, y tal vez vuelva para seguir comprando vestidos- contestó simplemente.

-Wooa… ¿y no desayuna ni cena ni nada de eso?- se sorprendió el niño.

-No lo sé, ser compradora compulsiva debe darle hambre… supongo- dedujo.

-¿Tampoco duerme?- dijo algo asustado.

-Si duerme- "creo" pensó

-¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste?- dijo de preguntón.

-Porque lo olvide.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Por qué?- de nuevo preguntó.

Silencio, mucho silencio.

-Papá, ¿por...

-¡YA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR Y DUERMETE!- Gritó irritado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con cara de niño bueno arrepentido.

Vegeta observó a Trunks por unos segundos, recordó cuando era un bebé regordete y simpático que sacaba sonrisas a todos por su tierna carita y ojitos azules claros, ¡vaya que había crecido! Ahora era todo un mocoso de 6 años y estaba viviendo su etapa del "porqué".

-Papá- lo llamó tímido.

Vegeta rodó los ojos y suspiró tratando de encontrar la paz interior, pidiéndole fuerzas a todos los malditos dioses que existan en el universo _paciencia._

-¿Qué sucede, Trunks?- dijo aparentemente tranquilo al mismo tiempo que un tic en el ojo se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- dijo mientras se acomodaba de costado con ambas manos debajo de su cabeza, haciéndolo ver angelical.

El príncipe cerró los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te contaré una historia- dijo _pensando que era una buena opción para que dejara de preguntar._

-¡Si!- festejó – comienza.

-Escucha, un día cuando tú eras un bebe -_muy llorón por cierto- _Tu madre…

-¿Un bebé?-interrumpió- ¿Cómo era de bebé, papá?

-Gordo y feo, ahora cállate- ordenó – Como decía, tu madre me obligó a ir a buscarla a lo oficina en una estúpida chatarra.

-Un auto.

-Sí. Todo era oscuro esa noche, todos dormían en silencio y ni las estrellas iluminaban la ciudad…

-¿Porqué en la noche el cielo es negro y en el día celeste?- preguntó su gran duda.

-Por el efecto de la luz- contestó y se dispuso a retomar el relato pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¿Así de sencillo?

-Sí…-respiro profundo y continuó- Iba por la transitada calle que en esta ocasión se encontraba bacía…

-¿Y qué hay del cielo cuando el Sol se oculta?

-Trunks, ya cierra la boca, mocoso- pronunció entre dientes.

-Perdón, continúa por favor- dijo arrepentido- Ya no interrumpiré.

-Iba despacio por la carretera debido a que quería hacer sufrir a tu madre, las luces del transporte que iluminaban el paso me dejaron interceptar un bulto que se movía a un lado del camino…- relató con un tono de voz más bajo y sombrío.

Trunks abrió la boca y los ojos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. El príncipe satisfecho con la reacción continuó.

-La cosa se movía, se retorcía en el suelo mientras emitía sonidos…

Trunks abrió sus ojos más grandes aún y se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndose las uñas por el suspenso.

-A medida que me iba acercando, se escuchaban quejidos y lo que sea que fuese eso, se ponía de pié…

-¡¿QUÉ ERA?!- Gritó Trunks sin poder aguantar más, ¡lo estaba matando de la intriga!- ¿Un Power Ranger?

-Hm… no- dijo confundido- ¿Le tienes miedo a esa basura?

-No… bueno, solo tal vez- contestó dudoso.

-Hmp. No te culpo, los idiotas son de terror.

-¿Por qué? No deberías decirles eso, quizá ellos se esfuerzan mucho por tratar de ser buenos en algo…

-No me contestes así enano que tú no eres abogado de nadie- ofendido por la actitud de su pequeño.

-No, yo quiero ser actor y que me llamen para hacer películas del Hombre araña con pistola- pronunció entusiasmado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Vegeta con cara de no entender nada.

-Papá, ¿cuál…

-¡Maldición Trunks, solo deja de hablar y duérmete de una vez por todas!- Contestó el príncipe totalmente irritado por tanto parloteo- ¡solo cierra la boca y cierra los ojos también!

-Papá…

-¡No!

-Pero…

-¡Duérmete!- dijo.

Hasta que por fin se había callado, o eso pensó Vegeta.

-¿Y qué tal si nada de esto existe y todo es un sueño?-preguntó al aire y su pobre padre solo atino a cerrar los ojos y a tomarse la cabeza entre las manos, retorciéndose del sufrimiento.

-Si es un sueño mejor que ya se termine, o tal vez prefieras quedarte para ver cómo te… callo. ¡Maldición!

-¿Y si no eres real?- Interrogó Trunks recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su padre.

-¿Y si tú tampoco lo eres, niño? – lo miró. Trunks quedó en silencio por unos segundos, reflexionando sobre su vida, con una pregunta existencial en su cabeza- Jaque…- pronunció

-¿Por qué…

-¿Hay algo que no cuestiones, adorable mocoso endemoniado?

-Si, que tu eres muy fuerte y el mejor… - le dijo sonriendo.

Ante tales palabras Vegeta sonrió, jamás nadie se imaginaria cuanto crecía su ego y su pecho se inflaba al escuchar a su hijo idolatrarlo así.

"jaque mate" pensó Trunks.

-… pero soy real…- comentó en voz baja preocupado y confundido…quizá ya no quiera preguntar más después de eso.

* * *

**Gente, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ojalá les encante este también, el estúpido y sensual Vegeta que tiene todo de sensual respondiendo pacientemente todas las preguntas de su microbio personal (Trunks) :D**

**Porfis dejen sus comentarios, aunque sea "shdnidsmdis" o por lo menos una letrita? Jaja:B De nuevo muchas gracias por leer :´) y ahora si me despido sensuales lectores ¡Hasta el próximo cap.!**


	6. Chapter 6

La primera impresión

Se puso de pié y observó detenidamente cada una de las fotos que se encontraban sobre aquél mueble. Sonrió al ver un cuadro en donde aparecía una niña de unos once o doce años, al parecer estaba posando para la foto ya que tenía una mano en la cintura y otra en sus cabellos azules corriéndolos hacia atrás, dejando ver su hermoso rostro con esos ojos tan expresivos del color del mar. "Engreída" pensó Vegeta.

Siguió observando, otra foto llamó su atención, esta vez de una mujer rubia que sostenía a una Bulma bebé, quien reía alegre en brazos de su madre. Luego observó otra, en donde aparecían sus suegros y su bellísima mujer de unos veinticuatro años, los tres estaban abrazados y se veían felices, tan unidos… y pensar que él ahora es parte de ellos.

Ojeó las demás y caminó hasta el otro mueble ubicado al otro lado de la espaciosa habitación. Detuvo su andar quedando frente a una de mayor tamaño que las demás, una que sobresalía entre todas esas. Estiró su mano y tomó el cuadro, observándola por varios minutos con una sonrisa y una expresión divertida. En la fotografía aparecía sólo la hermosa y tierna carita de un Trunks con tres años de edad. Lo miró y estudió su cara, mechones de sus cabellos violáceos caían sobre su frente, su diminuta nariz, esa cálida sonrisa y sus ojos achinados a causa de esta… sus ojos, igual que los de Bulma, el mismo color y ese brillo tan único, la forma de mirar y expresar miles de sentimientos sin decir una palabra serían por siempre su más grande debilidad jamás admitida.

-Papá- se vio interrumpido- aquí encontré la caja de fotografías que la abuela nos dijo, tal vez haya alguna adentro- dijo Trunks.

El príncipe quedó pensativo, ¿cómo decirle a su cachorro que no tenía ninguna foto con él cuando era un bebé? ¿Y si preguntaba por qué? ¿Sería capaz de ser tan cruel y decirle que nunca fue su idea tener hijos y mucho menos un híbrido? Porque así fue. Porque "feliz" no es la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sintió cuando su mujer le dio la gran noticia. Porque él no quería que naciera Trunks.

-¿Es necesario que lleves eso?- preguntó serio.

-¡Sí! Es muy importante, papá. Verás, en dos días será el día del padre y la maestra nos pidió una foto en la que estemos junto a nuestro papá de bebés, pero no te puedo decir para qué porque es una sorpresa. Solo busquemos una foto ¿si?- explicó entusiasmado mientras arrastraba la caja de fotografías para luego abrirla y comenzar a buscar.

"¡Maldición!" pensó. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de esta sin decepcionar a Trunks? "Huir es de cobardes" se dijo.

-Hum… Trunks… - llamó.

-¿Si, papá?- contestó deteniéndose.

-Mocoso…- comenzó a hablar mirando la caja al lado de su hijo- tal vez no…

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? La colocaremos sobre la mesa que está donde los sillones para buscar más tranquilos- dijo empujándola hacia aquél lugar.

-Trunks, escucha- habló volviendo a llamar su atención al mismo tiempo que dejaba la caja donde su hijo sugirió.

-¿Qué?

-Quizá no encuentres ninguna foto aquí- soltó - No encontrarás ninguna foto aquí- afirmó.

-¿Qué? Bien, buscaré en otro lado, aún queda un baúl lleno en aquella habitación- caminó hasta la entrada de la sala.

-No- dijo Vegeta logrando que Trunks frenara su paso- Tú no entiendes, no hay NINGUNA…

-¡Hola!- fue interrumpido, y se sintió algo aliviado.

-¡Mamá!- la abrazó el pequeño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó luego de corresponder el abrazo de su hijo.

- ¡Ah sí! Estábamos buscando una fotografía que nos pidió la maestra para una sorpresa del día del padre. Debe ser mía y de papá- explicó mirando a Vegeta y luego volvió a Bulma.

El príncipe dirigió la mirada a donde su mujer, y esta lo observó.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Vegeta con tono preocupado.

-¿A sí?- interrumpió la científica sonriendo- ¿Dices que estas buscando una fotografía con tu padre?- preguntó tomando asiento- Una… ¿como esta?- dijo descubriendo una foto que había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalda.

Trunks estiró su mano, la tomó para observarla bien y se acomodó sentándose entre medio de los dos, entonces Vegeta pudo observar la foto. Inexpresivo miró a Bulma por un instante y comprobó que esta también lo miraba. Desconcertado posó su vista nuevamente en el papel que tenía su hijo entre las manos:

Allí estaba él, en el antiguo cuarto de Bulma sentado sobre el colchón. Traía puesta su clásica vestimenta: el traje de lucha azul pero sin la pesada armadura ni los guantes. Únicamente se podía ver su peculiar cabello azabache en forma de flama y casi no se le veía el rostro debido a que su cabeza estaba gacha, observando muy concentrado un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, a su pequeño hijo de un mes que estaba cubierto por una manta. Y entonces recordó ese momento.

* * *

_-Que hermoso bebé, eres un hermoso bebé- dijo Bulma tomando la pequeña manito de Trunks para besarla y sonreír con ternura- Te amo- pronunció cargando al bebé en brazos y acariciando su carita._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Vegeta con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal._

_-Oh- atinó a decir por la sorpresa- Hola, Vegeta. ¿Has venido a verlo?- preguntó- Mira pequeño, él es tu padre- dijo acercándose hacia el príncipe que se encontraba parado y de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta- Su nombre es Vegeta y es un prín…_

_-¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡No quiero tenerlo cerca!- gritó histérico._

_-¿Qué?- pronunció descolocada._

_-¡Que alejes a ese mocoso de mí!_

_-Vegeta- llamó en tono suave – su nombre es Trunks y…_

_-No me interesa- cortó._

_-Está bien, está bien, tranquilo- dijo y descubrió el rostro del bebé para que pueda observarlo-¿Lo ves?_

_Vegeta lo miró de lejos y se molestó muchísimo más al notar un mechón de cabello lavanda, ¡lavanda! No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¡eso no era para nada saiyajin! ¡No! ¡No merecía nada, ningún título, ningún reconocimiento! Y mayor fue su enojo al distinguir sus ojos claros. No era su hijo._

_-Vegeta, este es nuestro hijo- presentó._

_-¡Eso no es mi hijo, no es saiyajin! No merece tener mi sangre de guerrero._

_-¡Sí es tu hijo!- reclamó._

_-¡No! No es mi hijo, es una vergüenza- dijo retrocediendo y Bulma avanzó hasta quedar a pasos de él- Quítate- ordenó apuntando con un dedo al bebé en una amenaza- quítate- volvió ordenar._

_-¿Qué harás?-preguntó asustada- ¿Qué estás haciendo Vegeta?- repitió levantando la voz logrando que la mirara a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que haces?_

_Bajó la mano lentamente mientras se miraban. Él le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos en su típica postura._

_-Él no… que decepción- terminó la frase._

_-No digas eso- oyó la voz de Bulma a sus espaldas- Es sangre de tu sangre, tu hijo. Ni siquiera… no lo has tocado, ni lo has cargado- dijo más relajada._

_Intentó acercarse a él pero de inmediato se alejó de ella quedando al lado de su cama._

_-No lo quiero cerca de mí, ALEJALO, no me interesa verlo, no me importa, no…_

_-Tómalo- dijo Bulma extendiendo al bebé._

_-¡NO!- gritó dando un paso hacia atrás._

_-Tómalo- volvió a repetir calmada- Vamos, cárgalo- alentó extendiendo una vez más al pequeño._

_El príncipe la miró por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada a su hijo, viéndolo llorar y sacudir sus manitos. Negó de manera lenta con la cabeza aún con sus ojos en él. Bulma estudió cada uno de sus gestos, sus expresiones y vio a través de sus ojos._

_-No- dijo con su potente voz._

_-Si- contestó ella y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a él y colocó a su hijo en su pecho._

_De manera inconsciente Vegeta cerró sus brazos alrededor de él e intentó retroceder, pero chocó con la cama de Bulma y cayó sentado en ella. Bajó su vista y lo encontró con los ojos entreabiertos sobre él, había dejado de llorar. Relajó sus facciones. Comprobó sus ojos azules y el extraño color de cabello… para nada parecía un guerrero de su raza, ¡no tenía nada de él! O eso le pareció._  
_Lo observó más detenidamente aún, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada bastante familiar, su nariz era tan pequeña y la forma de su boca era igual a la de él. Su rostro, era muy similar al de él. Y aunque fuese tan pequeño el parecido era notorio._

_No recordaba cuánto tiempo estuvo con su hijo en brazos, no lo sabía, pero desde ese momento algo cambió en él. Pudo notar lo pequeño que era, se veía tan frágil y delicado, no se sintió seguro de tenerlo rodeado con sus fuertes brazos, parecía que iba a romperse._

_El bebé estaba con sus manitos extendidas y movía sus piecitos, tirando patadas mientras se quejaba._

_Vegeta sintió la necesidad de aproximarlo más a su cuerpo, de sostenerlo firme sobre su pecho y descansar su rostro sobre la frente de Trunks. De tenerlo cerca. ¡Pero qué demonios! Él no era un estúpido, débil y sentimental insecto. ¡¿Qué es lo que lo ocurría?_

_Sin decir más se puso de pié, devolvió al mocoso con su madre y salió de la enfermiza habitación, sin atreverse a mirar a la odiosa mujer. Entrenar. Eso es lo que haría, entrenar para destrozar a los estúpidos androides, porque él era el Gran Príncipe de todos los saiyajines._

* * *

Saliendo del transe apartó la vista de la fotografía y notó unos ojos azules pegados a él. Se miraron y ella sonrió para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-Intrépida, insolente e imprudente mujer- comentó con una media sonrisa.

-Nunca lo supiste, estabas tan concentrado. Estuviste viéndolo media hora, sin exagerar- dijo para luego levantarse y salir del lugar- Traeré algo para comer.

La vio desaparecer por la puerta.

-Papá- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente- ¿Sabes algo? Por un momento creí que no tendría una foto contigo, pero esta es genial. Eres genial, aún más que mamá… pero mejor que no se entere, no le digas nada- terminó divertido y volvió a la foto.

"Eres genial" se repetía el príncipe. "Aún más que mamá, pero no le digas nada"

Tal vez no estaba para nada feliz, estaba enojado, frustrado, no quería al mocoso y miles de cosas más, pero a partir de aquél momento sucedido hace más de ocho años algo se movió en su interior y ya no pudo odiarlo por más que quiso, entonces se odió a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Sin embargo, eso era cosa que no quería recordar, se avergonzaba y se odiaba por haberlo odiado, y su vida difícil no era algo con que justificar. Odió lo que ahora más ama, aunque tampoco lo admitía. Trunks sacó lo mejor de él y le demostró ser digno de su sangre. Un verdadero guerrero.

Ay, jamás se imaginó así.

* * *

Soy un zombi tratando de subir otro cap. Imagínense, ¡hasta casi me duermo en el baño! JAJAJAJA ni siquiera me acordaba cómo subir un capítulo D: Bueno, les digo eso que les digo siempre: gracias por los reviews y por leer blabla. La próxima les contesto, ahora no creo que mi cerebro pueda procesar información. Me duermo arriba del teclado (?)

¡Ay! Pero tengo unas ganas de hablar, siempre hablo un montón._. No se asusten. ¿Por qué piensan que Vegeta es tan… malote e irresistible para las mujeres? *-* ajá jejeje e.e

Eu, ¡conocí a un chico que es parecido a él! su carácter. Pero no se parece porque es alto.-. muy alto. Pero ya nos peleamos porque tiene un carácter de m* jaja ù.ú Bueno eh… chau? Cuídense y lean mucho:3


	7. Chapter 7

Guerra por cupcakes

-¡Ay qué emoción! ¡Nuestros viejos amigos!- chilló alegre la madre de Bulma- ¡Querida, tanto tiempo! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que no nos vemos?

-Um… ¿más de 10 años? – respondió su marido.

-¡Oh! Eso es mucho tiempo- se sorprendió- Pero no importa, pasen, pasen. Vengan por aquí, pónganse todos cómodos. Siéntanse como en casa- guió a sus invitados al espacioso living- Les traeré unos deliciosos pastelillos y llamaré a mi hermosa hija. ¡Soy abuela! ¿Lo sabían?- contó encantada y un "¡Oh!" colectivo se oyó en la sala.

-¡He escuchado en la televisión que Bulmita tiene un hermoso bebote!- habló una señora pelirroja y de clase.

-¡Sí! ¡Y es tan guapo como su padre!- acotó para luego salir de aquella habitación e ir a la cocina a buscar los pastelillos, dejando a su marido con las visitas.

Tomó las bandejas y de a una fue llevando donde los invitados platicaban animados, dejando unas cuatro repletas de los sabrosos cupcakes de todos los sabores.

* * *

Aumentó aún más la gravedad de la cámara y concentró todo de él en aquel entrenamiento. Uno de los robots lanzó un rayo comenzando la pelea, Vegeta lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sonrió. En ese mismo instante escuchó una explosión detrás de él, donde se encontraban los controles, la cámara se apagó y los robots se desconectaron. Giró la cabeza y observó los destruidos botones y las pantallas hechas pedazos.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró. El campo electromagnético que cubría esa parte había fallado, y el estúpido robot lo destruyó todo con su ataque. Malhumorado se dio por vencido y salió de allí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. No llevaba recorrido ni la mitad del trayecto y una irritante voz lo detuvo.

-¡Vegeta!- llamó y este volteó- Mira pequeño, ahí está papá- le habló al pequeño que traía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya acabaste tu entrenamiento?- preguntó recibiendo un gruñido como contestación- Bien, vayamos a la cocina, seguro estás hambriento, ¿verdad? Tal vez mi madre haya preparado algo delicioso y si no es así programaremos a los robots para que cocinen- tomó oxígeno mientras seguía a Vegeta - porque tu siempre comes mucho y ahora que tenemos otro sayiajin más en casa, hay que programarlos para que hagan más comida. ¿Te imaginas si algún día esos robots llegan a romperse? No sé qué diablos haríamos, con ustedes dos tendríamos que contratar a más de mil cocineros y entonces toda la…-se detuvieron frente a la puerta que da a la sala.

-¡Bulma! Cierra la boca- ordenó irritado y sin darle tiempo a contestar abrió la puerta y los tres entraron a la sala.

Vegeta se quedó helado al ver a todos los insectos invadiendo su casa, la mayoría eran mujeres, viejas mujeres pintarrajeadas que se creían aún de veinticinco años. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí! Al parecer estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de esos débiles ki. Todo estaba en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Hasta que la madre de Bulma habló.

-¡Hija! ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Hace mucho que no los vemos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Hola!- saludó Bulma alegre- ¿cómo han estado?

-¡Bulmita! ¡Pero mira cuanto has crecido, hermosa!- saludó una de las tantas señoras, seguidas por las demás.

-¡Y ese hermoso bebé!

-Tu siempre tan linda- siguieron los saludos.

Vegeta aprovechó el momento de distracción y huyó a la cocina. Entró y divisó todas las bandejas repletas de los clásicos pastelillos de la señora Brief, tomó una banqueta y se sentó para luego comenzar a ingerir. Cualquiera diría que era raro ver a un sayiajin comiendo lentamente, y lo era, pero esta no era cualquier comida, eran pastelillos. Los pastelillos de la señora Brief.  
Abrió la boca y mordió uno sabor chocolate, masticó de manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo para saborear, disgustar aquella delicia. Terminó el último trozo y se relamió los labios. ¡Increíble! Más de diez segundos con el mismo bocado. Esta vez tomó uno decorado con frutillas, comió cada una de ellas y luego se lo llevó a la boca repitiendo el proceso de saboreo.

Bulma entró a la cocina con Trunks en brazos y se paró justo a su lado, sostuvieron miradas durante unos segundos, hasta que el hijo de ambos calló en la tentación.

-¡Má, má ese!- dijo señalando con un dedito a su perdición sabor vainilla bañada en chocolate.

-¡Ay pero que glotones son ustedes!- sentó a Trunks sobre la mesa a la izquierda de Vegeta y escogió un pastelillo. Caminó hasta un pequeño estante donde había dejado su libro, lo tomó y se recargó sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras lo leía, desconectándose del mundo.

Trunks miraba a su padre concentrado en comer y disfrutar, cuando tuvo su atención señaló su ansiado panquecito. Vegeta miró a su hijo y luego a lo que señalaba, volvió al pequeño y sin mirar tomó lo que Trunks señalaba y se lo entregó.

Estuvo unos minutos saboreando hasta que se lo terminó todo, miró a su madre y luego a su padre, cada uno en lo suyo, entonces sonrió y tomó otro entre sus dos manitos. Estaba decorado con crema color rosa y muchos confites. Lo acercó a su boca, sacó la lengua y lamió toda la dulce decoración hasta que quedó solo la masa del pastelillo. Lo dejó en un costado de la mesa.  
Miró de nuevo para asegurarse de que sus padres estén distraídos, escogió uno con glaseado de fresas e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior. Lo dejó a un lado y tomó otro con un copo de crema y una frutilla en la punta. Volvió a repetir lo hecho con los anteriores y lo hizo a un lado.

Iba por el sexto cupcake, uno de chocolate con confites, aparentaba ser el más delicioso. Comió todo el decorado sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba de reojo. Trunks dejó el resto al lados de los otros cinco que había comido y estiró su brazo hacia uno con unas flores de azúcar.

Y sin previo aviso se vio detenido por un grito autoritario de su padre.

-¡No!- lo detuvo del brazo Vegeta, enojado por la manera de comer del niño- Come bien, mocoso- dijo señalando los pastelillos baboseados.

Lo miró fijamente esperando a que él bajara la mirada para demostrarle quién mandaba allí, pero no sucedió. Trunks miró a su padre, luego a su brazo que tenía sujeto, y volvió los ojos hacia los de su padre, desafiándolo. Estaba furioso, puso su peor cara y sus ojos se encendieron de la ira. Entonces sin advertencia previa, levantó su brazo libre y con una rapidez impresionante -incluso para el príncipe – le dio un certero golpe en la mejilla.

¡Plaff!

Fue lo único que escuchó Vegeta y quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido. Mientras seguía en estado de shock, Bulma se acercó y tomó a su hijo rápidamente, tampoco sabiendo que decir.

¡Jamás! ¡Jamás, nunca! Nunca se imaginó que algo así le ocurriese a ÉL. Fue golpeado por SU hijo, su descendencia, un niño, un cachorro. Eso es INACEPTABLE, una falta de respeto hacia su persona, le faltó el respeto a su padre, al príncipe de su raza, a su superior. ¡UN CACHORRO! Y ni siquiera lo vio venir.

-Ve… Vegeta- llamó Bulma con voz suave, sacándolo del trance. Pero cuando tuvo su atención ya no supo que decirle- Eh... m…- pronunció haciendo gestos.

-Me... pegó- articuló y maldijo en su interior por quedar como un idiota blandito. Debía ubicar a ese niño y mostrarle quien manda. ¡Sí! Eso haría.

-Tampoco es como que te haya dolido, ¿no?- acotó nerviosa.

Vegeta se paró y apoyó las manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar del susto a su mujer e hijo. Los miró transmitiéndoles todo lo que les quería transmitir, y se acercaba a paso lento, dándoles tiempo de temblar.

-Vegeta tranquilízate- poniéndole una mano en el pecho para frenarlo. Pero no lo logró.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, interrumpo el momento familiar, ¡ya me voy, ya me voy!- chilló la Sra. Brief entrando a la cocina junto a su marido. Tomó una bandeja de delicias y salió.

¡Bendita interrupción!

-Bulma, hija- habló ahora su padre mientras se acercaba a ella y alzaba a su nieto- ven, necesito que le expliques algunas cosas de la empresa al Sr. Hare, está interesado y no viene bien un socio como él.

-Sí, claro. Solo dame a Trunks- exigió mirando de manera disimulada a Vegeta.

-Oh- dijo sonriendo- pero ve y no te preocupes, tomaré algo de la heladera y en seguida te alcanzo. Anda, ve –insistió y finalmente Bulma se marcho.

-¡Pero mira toda esta cantidad, Trunks!- habló a su nieto- ¡No creo cansarme de esto!- dijo mientras tomaba uno y Vegeta volvía a su asiento- Creo que me llaman. Vegeta, te dejo al niño cinco minutos, ya vuelvo. Y desapareció, no sin antes dejar al niño sentado en el mismo lugar en donde anteriormente estaba.

Al fin solos. Vegeta se recargó en la silla y cruzó los brazos observando fijo a cierto diablillo. Y Trunks, por su parte, lo miraba de reojo sin atreverse a tocar un solo pastelillo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que el pequeño bajó la mirada, y el príncipe sonrió satisfecho.

Retomó lo que había dejado. Comió siendo observado por el bebé, escogió uno al azar y amagó con llevárselo a la boca, verificando que Trunks siguiera todo el recorrido, y lo mordió. Vio como su hijo bajo la mirada hacia sus manitos y jugaba con ellas.

Tomó otro cupcake y lo empujó a través de la mesa hasta que quedara frente al pequeño, este lo observó con cara deseosa pero terminó por hacerse el indiferente y miró hacia otro lado. ¡Ahora le convida, luego de que no lo dejara comer! No, ahora no lo quería.

Vegeta alzó una ceja ante la actitud del mocoso, al instante frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para adueñarse de aquello que había ofrecido pero Trunks, al ver la intención del príncipe, lo tomó primero que él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y su hijo le sonrió divertido, no pronunció palabra, pero su mirada pícara lo decía todo.

-¡TRUNKS, TRUNKS! ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Entró Bulma haciendo escándalo- ¡Ay bebé!- lo abrazó y miró el pastelillo que había sobre la mesa, solo quedaba la masa.

* * *

Bueno, creo que tardé un poquito en actualizar:3 Perdón, es que estoy muy ataereada, estoy estresada, se me cae el pelo, ¡ya no tengo tiempo! Ni siquiera me pude bañar todavía(?) No mentira, si me bañe:w

Acá les traigo otro cap. recién salido del horno. Gracias por leer y por los reviews ¡No se olviden de los reviews!

Besis *3*


End file.
